Amigo secreto, Regalos y un Te amo
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Costa Rica es subordinada del cupido Francia y juntos deciden observar lo que hacen las parejas en este día tan especial, además de darles un pequeño empujón. Especial de San Valentín, drabbles de parejas cracks diferentes. Amigo secreto, Regalos y un Te amo.
1. Japón x Italia

**Amigo secreto, Regalos y un Te amo.**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos, sólo la historia.

Costa Rica es subordinada del cupido Francia y juntos deciden observar lo que hacen las parejas en este día tan especial, además de darles un pequeño empujón. Especial de San Valentín, drabbles de parejas cracks diferentes.

**N/A**: Costa Rica. _Francia._

* * *

Título: ¿Qué tal unas flores para ti?

Pareja: Japón x Italia

— — — — —

¿Alguna vez han visto cómo un chico serio, con poca expresión, tímido y sumamente reservado, tratando de darle flores a su novio hiperactivo, alegre, espontáneo y desvergonzado?

_Je ne crois que non._

Entonces se los mostraremos. Soy Costa Rica —saluda con a mano.

_Y yo el hermano mayor, Francia _—hace una reverencia con elegancia.

Y juntos somos el equipo dinámico del amor.

_Querrás decir Cupidos, mon amie._

Bueno eso haha. Estamos en el día de San Valentín y nuestro querido compañero, Japón, quiere darle flores a Italia Veneciano.

_Pero lastimosamente él es demasiado tímido como para darle unas simples flores. Por lo que hemos decidido ayudarlo con nuestro amour._

Exacto. De hecho Japón se encuentra en una floristería, haciéndose una embolia al no saber cuáles flores escoger.

_Mon Dieu! ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Mira que necesita unas cuantas lecciones sobre el amor._

Ya ya, no es necesario agitarse por eso. Mira, al menos la joven que le atiende sabe lo que hace.

Ella le ofrece al azabache una especie de flores color amarillo. Se ven hermosas con todos esos pétalos radiantes y demostrando alegría. Pero al parecer a Japón no le agradan, niega con la cabeza; su expresión es de seriedad y preocupación, probablemente por no encontrar ninguna de su agrado.

Ahora le muestra la colección de rosas de distintos y hermosos colores.

_Al parecer también se niega con esas flores ¡Pero si son hermosas!_

Todo es una negativa, ella trata de ofrecerle más, llevan más de la mitad de la tienda, la cual es bastante amplia y llena de distintas flores y plantas ornamentales y hasta medicinales. Pero nada, ninguna parece agradarle al País del Sol Naciente.

_¿Qué pretende, darle una flor venida del espacio? ¡¿Por qué no se decide por una?! …Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que es porque sabe que ninguna de esas florecillas es apta para su amor. ¿O me equivoco?_

Yo concuerdo con eso. Sus ojos marrones están revisando de pies a cabeza la tienda, se le nota que no encuentra nada del todo apto para su regalo. Tal vez quiere que sea especial.

_¿Qué podrá serlo? Hm… ¡Ya lo tengo!_

¿Sí?

_Mon amie, busca unos claveles púrpuras y rojos, ya verás._

Obedecía a mi jefe. Entonces cuando hube encontrado a los claveles, que por cierto eran bastante hermosos, le hice una señal a Francia, quien estaba casi al lado de Japón y la vendedora, habían clientes a mi alrededor.

Francia dejó caer una maceta con pequeñas margaritas en las manos de Japón quien se sorprendió ante ello. Las miró casi estático, como una revelación. Esos blancos y suaves pétalos rodeando el centro amarillo y brillante. Entonces rápidamente boté una maceta de plástico tostado, vacía, que estaba cerca de mí. La vendedora corrió al escuchar el objeto quebrarse, Japón la siguió, e inconscientemente aún con la maseta en mano.

Ella pareció aliviarse cuando verificó que no era nada grave y llamó a un empleado para que le ayudase a limpiar.

_¡Los ojos de Japón! Míralos, mon amie. Están sorprendidos._

¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!

_Japón descubrió qué flores darle a Italia, un hermoso ramo de margaritas y claveles, espectacularmente hermoso y lleno de amour._

Al parecer sí. Él sonrió levemente; como aliviado, satisfecho y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Disculpe, ¿Me podría dar un ramo con margaritas y estos claveles?

—Por supuesto —ella sonríe ampliamente mientras se dirige a tomar los utensilios y demás.

Ahora el regalo está listo, falta entregarlo. Japón se fue a la cita que tenía con Italia. Se notaba feliz y preocupado. No es que su rostro exprese mucho pero se le nota además del ligero sonrojo que presenta.

_¡Se ve tan lindo! El amor se nota en el aire._

Exacto, ahora estamos en un hermoso parque y tenemos a un Italia totalmente feliz frente a su amado japonés. Pero este se queda algo rígido frente a él. Japón no sabe qué decir exactamente, balbucea por lo bajo mientras aparta su vista: —Hm…Italia-kun, hoy es un día especial, así que quería darle estas flores que…

Y como es de esperarse, fue interrumpido por su novio impaciente: _— Vee_ _Grazie, grazie, Giappone!_ ¡Pero ya te dije que me tutees, no me gusta que seas tan formal aún cuando estamos saliendo!

—Lo-Lo siento… Feliz día de San Valentín —dijo aún en el abrazo, luego susurró: —_Aishiteru…_

—_Ti amo! _—dijo al darle un pequeño beso lleno de cariño.

¿No es hermoso?

_Amour! Esto es más que hermoso. Italia está dándole un abrazo de oso a Japón mientras este se sonroja como tomate ¡Incluso mientras lo abraza tiene las flores en la mano y las observa con cariño! Se les nota tan felices y llenos de amor._

No diré nada más —se limpia la sangre que sale de su nariz.

_Tal parece que Japón logró cumplir su meta, ambos disfrutarán de su día. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!_

_._

* * *

_~~ Je crois que non:_ Yo creo que no. / _Mon amie_: Amiga mía. / _Mon Dieu!_: ¡Dios mío! / _Amour:_ Amor. / _Grazie, grazie, Giapppone:_ ¡Gracias, gracias Japón! / _Aishiteu:_ Te amo. / _Ti amo:_ Te amo. ~~

**Nota publicitaria:** Ahora también estoy en facebook y uso el mismo nombre, la imagen de perfil es la misma de aquí y la portada es de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Y también el link está en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Escocia x Islandia

**Amigo secreto, Regalos y un Te amo.**

* * *

Título: Te diré que te amo.

Pareja: Escocia x Islandia

— — — — —

¿Por qué tan difícil es decir "Te amo"? En serio ¡¿Qué tiene de difícil decir esas dos palabras?! Al parecer mucho, o al menos para Escocia.

_Mon amie, tranquilízate, sólo es Escocia. Además todos sabemos que él será así hasta el fin de los tiempos._

Pero… A ver, dos meses, —empieza a contar con sus dedos— Cinco, seis, ocho, nueve, diez, un año, un año y dos meses, un año y medio… ¡Dos años! ¡Eso lleva Escocia saliendo con Islandia y la única vez que le dijo algo parecido a un "Te amo" fue cuando empezaron a salir!

_Ah, pero si Islandia tampoco se queda atrás, lo intenta, sí. Sin embargo a veces parece que sólo son amigos con derechos. _

Exacto, así de triste es su situación, ¡Pero ni el Santísimo quiera que estén mucho tiempo felizmente con otra nación!

_Les diré algo. Hoy es día de San Valentín en muchas naciones alrededor del globo. Lo importante en este día recae en hacer algo diferente entre amigos, familiares o parejas y todo se llena de amour. Pero la cuestión es ¿Escocia hará algo por Islandia o viceversa? La respuesta, mis queridos amigos y amigas, es que No. Ni uno ni el otro planea nada._

Esto es lo que llevan en el día: Despiertan, dicen buenos días, se van a tomar un baño —_Y no, no se bañaron juntos_—, luego salen de su alcoba para ir a desayunar y después cada uno se va a hacer algo por su cuenta.

_Escocia lee un libro, Islandia se va al patio con el Señor Puffin. ¡Ay pero qué par de…! Está bien, me calmaré. Pero sucede que uno sólo puede tirar un flechazo una sola vez a una pareja, a menos que sea con otro no se puede lanzar otra flecha de amor. ¡Y ya lo hicimos con ese par!_

Ah, y eso es algo decepcionante porque de ahí hay cero romance. Resulta que mi jefe y yo nos encargaremos de estos dos. Haremos algo para ayudarlos a dejar esa frialdad que los envuelve.

_Oui oui. Esto se llenará de amor…o eso pretendemos, la idea es que pasen un lindo día._

Escocia suspira, leyendo su libro, de vez en cuando gira su vista hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, no expresa mucho pero por lo que puedo notar está como decepcionado y apenado, o algo similar, lo puedo notar en sus verdes ojos. Por otro lado, Islandia hace exactamente lo mismo, sólo que a él si se le nota más la tristeza.

_Últimamente Islandia ha estado muy afligido, incluso ha tratado de hacérselo saber a Escocia, pero creo que ambos son muy serios como para eso. Por lo que había optado a decírselo a su hermano Noruega, pero él con su inexpresividad y poca hablada le dio a entender que si no le decía lo que sentía al pelirrojo y qué le molestaba de su relación jamás lograría nada. Y tiene toda la razón._

Escocia sabe algo en su interior, estoy segura de eso, porque su actitud varía mucho últimamente y lo hace con preocupación que sólo le daría a su pareja sentimental.

Ante eso se me ocurre algo. Mientras él está cómodamente sentado en el sofá leyendo su preciado libro, yo disfruto libremente de mi poder encendiendo la televisión que casi no usan.

_Escocia se extraña ante ello, sabe que no fue una persona normal quien encendió el aparato, mira a su alrededor, tal parece que sospecha que andamos cerca, mon amie. Espero no nos descubra._

Coloqué un canal donde están dando una de esas películas de amor. Justo en una escena importante.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, acaso no te he demostrado lo suficiente, Alice?

—No, no has hecho, siempre tan grosero conmigo, parecemos sólo amigos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso no hemos ido a cenar y demás?

—Oh sí, una cena donde ni un te quiero logro escuchar, una cita donde apenas nos besamos una vez en el día; Vladimir, esto es insoportable para mí.

_Y así la discusión entre esa pareja, ella se notaba angustiada y dolida, él se sentía muy culpable. ¡Oh! Como Escocia en esos momentos, él mira seriamente la televisión, como si fuera una especie de espejo, creo en cierto modo lo es._

Y suspiró cansado y juraría que hasta abatido. Serio como ninguno en su clase, se levantó dejando el libro olvidado y apagó el televisor. Inmediatamente se dirigió al patio de la casa, tranquilo.

_Si pensamos en que le dirá algo bonito a Islandia…Nos equivocamos._

—Islandia.

— ¿Qué sucede? —responde él, volteándose para verlo.

—Iré a dar una vuelta —dice, mientras se voltea— No sé a qué hora regrese, por lo que no es necesario tu espera.

—Está bien, te cuidado, Escocia.

Dicho esto él se va.

_¡Qué romántico! Miro a Islandia, se ve algo triste. Y sigue hablando con el frailecillo. El ave le dice que si sigue insistiendo en callar. El muchacho dice que sí, que no logrará nada._

Pero esa ave es muy inteligente.

—Eres tonto —dice con esa voz tan rara que tiene.

Y lo apoyo, creo que quiso decir algo como: "Si son pareja deberían cuidarse y tratarse mejor."

_Pero Islandia, por más de acuerdo que esté, no quiere._

Su respuesta es: —Escocia no se rebajará al nivel de un idiota, él mismo lo dijo y yo no planeo insistir…No me convertiré en otra versión de mi hermano con su tonta insistencia de "Dime hermano mayor".

_¿En qué está pensando con eso? La idea es que arreglen las cosas ¿No? ¡Ay los jóvenes de ahora!_

Tú lo has dicho.

_Eres más joven que ellos, mon amie._

Sabés a lo que me refería. Hm, como sea, la idea es que Islandia tome algo de iniciativa ¿Cómo hacerlo?

_Yo sé cómo. Y si Islandia se niega después de esto en verdad no tienen remedio._

Me suena interesante. Continuá, por favor.

_Claro. Prosigo a alejarme de nuestro triste y serio Islandia. Buscaré papel y pluma._

Mientras Francia hace eso. Sigo a Escocia. Valla que tiene un porte serio, frío y elegante; hasta hace que fumar se vea de clase. No me extraña que a Islandia le guste más que su personalidad y eso.

A paso tranquilo el pelirrojo camina por la cuidad. Siempre vigilando a su alrededor, siempre en busca de algo. Después de un rato caminando, y rodeado de grupos de amigos y parejas, se detiene y suspira fastidiado. Creo que se siente algo mal por lo que puedo notar en sus verdosos ojos.

_Mon amie siguió a Escocia. Mientras yo hago que Islandia reciba un correo del amour. Toco la puerta de enfrente y dejo caer la carta debajo de la puerta, diciendo: "¡Correooo!"._

_Entonces él se levanta del césped y se dirige hasta la puerta, su ave se posa en su hombro derecho. Él tiene una expresión seria y confusa, como diciendo "¿Quién envía correo a estas alturas?"._

_Hon hon hon, mira la carta a sus pies y la recoge confuso, al abrir la puerta no encuentra a nadie y la vuelve a cerrar. Lo que viene me da algo de pena, me siento culpable pero es por una buena causa, ¡Es por el amor!_

_Tal parece que la quiere leer en voz alta. La carta que escribí dice:_

"¡Noru!:

Hoy el Rey del Norte se tomará la molestia, error, molestia no ¡El honor! De escribirle una carta a su Rey del Sur.

Porque mereces lo mejor y eres mi mano derecha, sólo por eso. Seré breve, puesto que alguien como yo no merece decir tanto para demostrar algo.

Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo, mi amado Noruega. Eres mi corazón y siempre será así. ¡Porque te amo y siempre serás mi amado rey!

Te ama con mucho amor: Dinamarca, el Rey del Norte."

_Cuando Islandia termina de leer la carta agacha la cabeza, se ve triste. Sus bellos ojos celestes violáceos muestran angustia y tristeza. Parece que él se siente afligido, sabiendo que incluso su querido hermano mayor puede recibir muestras de cariño del que considera un completo idiota._

_Eso es tan triste, me duele el alma con sólo verlo. Él aprieta la carta en su mano, molesto y frustrado. ¡Se le ve tan triste!_

Me doy cuenta de lo que Escocia buscaba. Así que lo sigo de regreso a casa, tal parece que el plan para hacer que recapacitara funcionara bien. Además, tampoco estaba de sobra que le hiciera ver muchas parejas flechadas frente a él y que escuchara "Te amo" "Mi vida" "Feliz día" cada cinco segundos.

En fin, regreso con Francia y juntos vemos si logramos ayudar a esta pareja o sólo lo empeoramos…

_Por el bien de los cuatro espero sea lo primero._

_Escocia tiene un semblante diferente, como si estuviera un poco nervioso, sólo un poco. Sus ojos muestran lo que su rostro casi no expresa así que es difícil notar lo que siente. Sólo sabemos que también se encuentra ansioso y lleva muchas amapolas violetas en su mano oculta tras su espalda._

Tal parece que no planea algo escandaloso, algo sutil y elegante, como es de esperarse de él.

_Islandia no lo recibe, está leyendo un libro en el sofá. El Señor Puffin está sobre su hombro. Cuando nuestro pelirrojo entra en la casa y saluda a su amor este le responde como siempre, quiere mantener las apariencias._

— ¿Cómo te fue estando solo? —no, definitivamente Escocia no sabe cómo abrir el romance.

—Igual que siempre —fue la respuesta.

El otro se acercó a Islandia, quedándose frente a él. Entonces le dice imperturbable: —Lamento que así sea. Escucha, estaba pensando en—

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —le suelta Islandia dejando un libro al lado.

— ¿Qué? —lo mira a los ojos.

— ¿Te aburro, ya no te soy agradable? Dímelo, será mejor que lo digas ahora y no cuando todo sea peor.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

_La mirada de Escocia presenta cierto desconcierto, parece como si algo le preocupara y se sintiera culpable. En cambio Islandia parece dolido y determinado al mismo tiempo, se muestra firme ante su pareja a pesar de todo._

_Como respuesta Islandia sólo le muestra la supuesta carta que se dirigía hacia su hermano, la pone frente al rostro de Escocia, para que este la tome y la lea rápidamente. Su ceño se frunce ligeramente, entonces suspira aceptando que la molestia de su pareja es en parte su culpa._

— ¿Cómo es que ese idiota puede decir esas cosas y tú no? ¿Por qué hasta mi hermano siendo como es puede recibir esas muestras de afecto…? —su voz se quebró: — ¿…Y yo no teniéndote a ti?

Islandia aguanta las lágrimas, siéndole firme a Escocia, quien se ve que le duele verlo así. Se ve que siente culpabilidad. Por lo que le extiende el ramo de flores que trae frente a él y dice: —Estas son tuyas, feliz día, Islandia.

El muchacho no sabe qué decir o hacer, se queda sorprendido mirando esas hermosas flores.

_Mon Dieu! Sus ojos se están empañando mientras las mira de cerca._

Observó una tarjeta. La toma de entre las flores con cuidado, y la extiende con sus dedos para leerla. Escocia le mira atentamente.

_La carta está escrita de una forma elegante y a pesar de estar doblada en dos con un fuerte papel color crema, dice solamente: "My Dear Iceland. I Love You and Always I Will."_

Eso quiere decir…

—Mi querido Islandia. Te amo…y siempre lo haré —repite el muchacho, feliz, con su voz algo temblorosa.

—Así es, lamento haberte hecho sentir de otra forma.

Pero no hay más respuesta.

_¡Islandia llora! Silenciosamente pero lo hace, sus ojos muestran alegría y alivio._

Entonces Escocia lo atrae a su pecho, dándole su confort y amor. Él lo ama, lo ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y su amor siempre ha sido correspondido.

_Ahora están felices, ahora saben que su relación es más fuerte que el orgullo._

_._

* * *

~~_ Oui oui_: Sí sí. / _My Dear Iceland. __I Love You and Always I Will: _Mi querido Islandia. Te amo y siempre lo haré. ~~

**Nota publicitaria:** Ahora también estoy en facebook y uso el mismo nombre, la imagen de perfil es la misma de aquí y la portada es de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Y también el link está en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer :D


	3. UK x Nyo Prusia

**Amigo secreto, Regalos y un Te amo.**

* * *

Título: Te diré que te amo.

Pareja: UK x Nyo!Prusia

— — — — —

¿Qué un _tsundere_ le diga "Te amo" a su _awesome_ chica?

_¿Y por qué no? El amour está por doquier. Además, no me digas que esos dos se ven adorables juntos. Mon ami Angleterre avec mon amie Prusse._

Pues sí, pero es que son como el agua y el aceite.

_Y ahora está aquí, en una romántica cita del día de los enamorados, ¡Hay tantas parejas, todo tan lleno de amour! Mira el rostro de Inglaterra, está sonrojado pero muy feliz._

Y Prusia se siente la reina del mundo con él, se ve muy feliz y orgullosa sentada en este fino restaurante frente a él.

_¡Así es, mon amie! Ahora, tal parece que ambos tienen una traba verbal._

¿Y ahora por qué?

_Sufren de un silencio incómodo porque ninguno tiene el valor para decir un cumplido o algo cariñoso._

Oh, es cierto. Hace rato estaban hablando animadamente, el problema es que se les acabaron los temas y ahora ninguno sabe qué decir. No sé cómo, es decir, Inglaterra se ve muy apuesto usando un traje gris de camisa beige y con corbata azul oscura, lo cual considero se ve refrescante.

_Y ella luce un precioso vestido muy sexy y elegante del mismo tono que la corbata de él. Además su cabello se ve precioso estando suelto sobre sus hombros desnudos ¿Cómo no puedes darle un cumplido si ambos se visten así?_

No lo sé, nosotros sí, pero ellos no. Al menos se nota que se esfuerzan. Decidimos algo.

_No, tú lo hiciste, si algo sale mal no me metas en el problema que causes._

Está bien —se alza de hombros— Pero sé que funcionará, ya verás que robar ese suero de la verdad de Escocia sí resulta.

_Como digas, mon amie. Te deseo suerte._

Entonces bien, la mesera está a punto de entregar el postre y en este está el famoso y efectivo suero. Un apetitoso pudín de chocolate con crema y fresas, rociado de chispas de frutilla seca. Un par de cucharas, es algo para compartir entre los dos tortolitos.

— ¡Esto se ve asombroso! —expresa Prusia, haciéndose agua la boca.

— ¡Delicioso! —Inglaterra no se queda atrás.

Les brillan los ojos de la emoción. Así que sonríen y deciden probar bocado al mismo tiempo.

Uno, dos, ¡tres! Y los ojos de ambos se llenan de luz. Ese postre se ve exquisito y ellos disfrutan compartiendo su agrado y sabor. Ya volvió el romance por fin, se les nota más relajados y felices nuevamente.

_¡El amor se desborda de ellos!_

Y eso no es todo. Cuando acaban siguen hablando y algo sonrojados. Inglaterra decide dejar de retenerse, quiere decirle algo a la albina.

—Yo…Pru-Prusia, quiero decirte…algo, es muy importante que lo sepas así que…

—Sólo dime, que mi genialidad no te opaque, hahaha.

—Es que, sabes que hemos estado saliendo juntos y…—suspira hondo, tiene que soltarlo de una vez por todas— ¡Creo que has sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo por lo que quiero que nos casemos, _Prussia, I love you!_

Eso era todo, sus mejillas están ardiendo y parece agitado por la adrenalina, ella lo mira estupefacta, sus rojos ojos lo miran con un fuerte brillo mientras él parece que sólo espera no ser rechazado como trapo viejo.

_Hon hon hon, él teme en vano._

— ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Inglaterra, deberías tratar de ser más genial como yo hahaha.

Pare que él no entendió y se ofendió, dice dolido: —No tenías que decirlo de esa forma. Como sea, entonces creo que debo irme; quedarme sería más humillante.

Entonces, con la frente tratando de estar alta se levanta de la silla. Prusia le mira descolocada, entonces se da cuenta que él no captó la indirecta. Ella patea la mesa ligeramente, haciendo que él se gire a verla cuando dice sonriendo orgullosamente: —También deberías de leer mejor mis indirectas, ¡Se supone que eres sínico y sarcástico ¿Por qué no entendiste eso?! En todo caso, _England_…_Ich liebe dich._

Él se sonroja y agacha la cabeza, avergonzado pero sumamente feliz. Entonces levanta la cabeza y la mira con esos ojos tan verdes que posee. Y como de esperarse, él se arrodilla frente a ella, ofreciendo una hermosa sortija con una sutil piedrecilla roja, claro, no tan bellos como los ojos que muestra Prusia.

_¡Es tan encantador que todos a su alrededor miran la escena! Esperan con ansias la respuesta definitiva de ella. La cual cierra los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos lleno de orgullo y alegría, diciendo: _—Pero claro que acepto, las personas asombrosas deben estás juntas por siempre.

_Y dicho eso, se lanza a los brazos de nuestro rubio inglés, se les nota tan felices que me dan ganas de llorar, a todos de hecho._

Así es, tal parece que todo salió a la perfección y el amor vuelve a darse a conocer.

.

* * *

_~~ Tsundere:_ Arquetipo de personalidad, se muestra tosc /frí /con mucho orgullo/se molesta con facilidad, pero por dentro son muy tiernos y amables y son también sensibles. / _Awesome:_ Asombros . / _Mon ami Angleterre avec mon amie Prusse: Mi amigo Inglaterra con mi amiga Prusia. / Prussia, I love you!_: ¡Prusia, te amo! / _England_…_Ich liebe dich: _Inglaterra…Te amo. ~~

**Nota publicitaria:** Ahora también estoy en facebook y uso el mismo nombre, la imagen de perfil es la misma de aquí y la portada es de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Y también el link está en mi perfil.

Ya no pondré más esa nota así que tranquilos haha. Gracias por leer :D


	4. Dinamarca x Nyo UK

**Amigo secreto, Regalos y un Te amo.**

* * *

Título: Me arriesgo a decirte que te amo.

Pareja: Dinamarca x Nyo!UK

Notas: Nyo!UK o sea, la versión fémina de Inglaterra, no es tsundere como su parte masculina. Pudiéndose usar de esa forma como comúnmente lo hacen (y aunque yo lo hago está erróneamente hecho) el verdadero carácter de ella es similar a una kuudere: Que son calladas como un cementerio, y muy indiferentes. Combinan los terminos "Kuu" (que viene de "Cold", "frío") y "deredere" (amoroso). "Amor Frío". Suelen ser frías, cínicas con la gente y no dan mucha importancia al plano amoroso.

— — — — —

Ayayái —sacude su cabeza, decepcionada.

_Esto es épicamente trágico _—posa una mano sobre su rostro, decepcionado.

¿Qué clase de tonto hace esa clase de estupideces con una mujer como ella?

_Sólo él, Dinamarca jamás entenderá que a una dama no se le hace eso._

El problema aquí es que, nuestro autoproclamado Rey del Norte alias Dinamarca, decidió declararse a Inglaterra en frente de todas las naciones. Sí, todas, frente al resto de nórdicos, frente al resto de los hermanos y hermanas británicos… Frente al resto del mundo en medio de una reunión mundial.

_Diríamos que eso es romántico, en San Valentín una declaración es normal._

El problema es cuando se hace de forma tonta.

_Resumimos en que sólo se paró en medio de la sala, llamando la atención de todos._

Todo bien, varios sonreímos cuando notamos a qué se debía.

_Y su pequeño discurso no parecía malo al principio hasta que…_

Dinamarca era visto por todos los países. Todos y todas le prestaban atención mientras él hablaba con aires de orgullo y alegría:

—Quiero decirle a cierta nación lo mucho que la quiero ¡Ella es grandiosa! Y claro, no tanto como yo, el rey del norte, pero debo admitir que ella me opacaría si lo quisiera. ¡Hoy quiero decirle a mi persona especial lo mucho que la quiero como pareja y que deseo que sea mi Valentín!

—_Pero ya dinos quién es la afortunada, mon ami. —le dije, mi compañera Costa Rica que también le alentó:_

—_Sí, termine rápido por favor que estamos ansiosos._

—_De acuerdo —suspiró y entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó, mirando hacia los británicos—. Sé que no soy perfecto, y sé que nadie lo es, tú tampoco lo eres pero debo decirte que tu carácter tan peculiar me es interesante ¡Luchando eres incomparable y agregaré que aunque te guste el punk, seas medio rebelde pero también siendo una dama no me interesa! ¡Yo te amo, Inglaterra!_

Y de inmediato se escuchó de Escocia: — ¿Qué dijiste de mi hermana, bastardo? —él había dejado de fumar sólo para encarar al nórdico.

El rostro de la susodicha era indescifrable; algo así como vergüenza, pena ajena, decepción, molestia y tal vez más, todo mesclado; cosa que también sentía aparentemente. Ella no dijo nada, respiraba pesadamente mientras permanecía cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados. Esta vez no detendría a sus hermanos y hermanas o a quien sea que quisiera defenderla de ese idiota.

_Y valla que se lo merecía. Decir eso frente a muchas personas y no exactamente eso, sino lo que dijo ¿Quién le dice eso a su ser amado de esa forma?_

Al parecer Dinamarca lo hace. Y no le fue nada bien, el silencio inunda la sala. Primero fue Escocia, su hermano más sobreprotector: —Vuelve a decir algo de ella y te mato, acércate a ella sin mi consentimiento y te mato, sigue mirándola y te mato aquí mismo.

El rubio tuvo que apartar la vista, es que la amenaza era real y el entrecejo del pelirrojo no parecía tener nada bueno. Luego fue Gales, sonriendo como sólo él lo hace: —Espero haya sido una torpe broma, de lo contrario, vuelves a acercarte a Inglaterra y te mato.

_El rostro de Dinamarca demuestra miedo, está estático escuchando a esos hermanos tan peligrosos. El resto de nosotros nos mantenemos al margen, no queremos provocar nada._

_Luego son las mellizas Irlanda quienes hablan. Irlanda del Norte dice: _—Qué gracioso, me pareció escuchar que dijiste algo sobre Inglaterra… ¿Pero sabes? Sólo yo tengo permiso para decir algo de ella.

_Irlanda continuó_: —Así que si de tu boca vuelve a salir ese nombre te mato.

_Creo haber escuchado a alguien que dijo que si se atrevía a volver a hacerlo no dudaría en volarle la cabeza._

Y ese fue Estados Unidos. ¿Saben? Creo que a eso se le podría decir _country bullying_.

_Probablemente, pero seamos más amables con él. De hecho después de ser abucheado y demás se puso a lloriquear en una esquina de la sala mientras el resto celebraba el día del amor y la amistad. ¡El amour está por doquier!_

Veamos cómo le hacemos entrar en razón, yo iré con Dinamarca, y…

_El hermano mayor Francia irá con Angleterre._

Dicho esto me dirijo al nórdico enrollado con una nube púrpura en una esquina. Debieron ver al resto de la región nórdica cinco, era una mezcla de incredibilidad y fastidio extraña. Hm, como sea. Dinamarca se mira abatido y yo me acerco a hablarle lentamente.

—Oiga, Dinamarca.

— ¿Quién? —se escuchaba abatido y deprimido, no levanta su rostro.

—Costa Rica, quería saber si podía ayudarle con…

— ¿Puedes retroceder el tiempo para que yo no haya dicho eso?

—Ehm…no, pero.

— ¿Cómo planeas ayudarme? Los hermanos y las hermanas de Inglaterra me quieren matar y creo que ella me odia.

— ¡Ay no es cierto! Además sólo les molestó lo que usted dijo, creo que si se disculpara…

— ¡Me matan! —alzó su cabeza, mirándome con sus azules ojos bien abiertos— ¡Soy poderoso pero todos ellos juntos y furiosos me harían puré!

—Pero no creo que lo hayan dicho en serio…Bueno sí, pero no creo que lo maten sólo por tratar de disculparse, ¿Por qué no le pide disculpas a ellos primero y un permiso para que hable con Inglaterra?

— ¿Crees que funcione?

—Sí —asentí, con mucha seguridad.

Pero no lo veía así, tenía que intentar que se animara y fuera valiente, no sé cómo se deprimió de esa forma siendo tan escandaloso y optimista.

_Mon amie Angleterre no parece muy feliz. He intentado hablar con ella sobre Dinamarca ¡Pero se niega rotundamente y sus hermanos la tienen vigilada! ¡Eso da miedo!_

_Oh, bien. Trataré de no ser tan directo con respecto al tema. Le dije que si quería algo del bufet continental que está en un lado de la sala, la comida de muchos es deliciosa, debo admitirlo. Ella me responde: — ¿Comida, del cuál podría ser si hay para sobrevivir un mes atrapados aquí?_

—_Hm, ¿Qué tal mis cruasanes o una pupusa salvadoreña?_

—_El segundo suena mucho mejor._

— _¡Qué cruel!_

_Ante mi dolor por su comentario ella ríe, sí que es mala conmigo ¡Ya no la voy a ayudar!_

¡Oiga!

_Está bien, pero que sea en el nombre del amor. Inglaterra se dirige donde está el fabuloso platillo de El Salvador. Yo lo pruebo y valla que es exquisito. Ahora se ve más tranquila y sus hermanos se dispersaron un poco, además, tal parece que olvidó el incidente. ¡Es mi turno!_

—_Angleterre, ¿Qué le dirías a alguien tonto que cometió un error?_

—_Depende de qué clase de error._

—_Digamos que le dije algo indebido a una señorita, pero ella no quiere aceptar mis disculpas ¿Qué opinas de eso?_

—_Que eres un idiota._

— _¡No me estás entendiendo! Me refiero a que qué opinas de la actitud de ella._

—_Que hace bien en alejarte de ti —se ríe levemente con malicia._

_Me muerdo el labio inferior sólo para contener el enojo. ¡¿Esta muchacha no quiere entender o sólo me fastidia?!_

— _¿Acaso le haría eso a alguien que quieres?_

—_Tal vez…si se lo merece —entonces deja la comida y me mira con seriedad— Dinamarca se lo merece._

_Pongo mis ojos en blanco y le respondo: —Tus hermanos y Estados Unidos lo amenazaron, ¿Qué querías que hiciera, suicidio acaso?_

—_Sí._

_Tan segura me dijo aquello que apenas me lo creí. Sé que tiene razón, se refiere a intentar y no dejarla ir pero… ¡¿Si Dinamarca se muere cómo podrá amarla?!_

—_Es que no dejaría que lo maten, idiot._

_Me-Me leyó la mente…_

— ¡Inglaterra! —se escuchó de Dinamarca.

¿Llegamos en el momento justo, no? Resulta que el nórdico apareció delante de la británica, rodeado de los hermanos y hermanas de esta, pero ahora se nota lleno de valor, optimismo e ilusión de amor. Él ha reunido el valor suficiente como para pedir permiso, y de paso disculpas, al resto de hermanos británicos para poder conversar y arreglar las cosas con Inglaterra.

_¿Qué sucedió?_

Es que después de haber hablado conmigo, Dinamarca me pidió que le llevara con los hermanos de Inglaterra y que les dijera que venía en paz. Entonces Escocia, con un semblante de neutralidad, molestia y superioridad combinada, dijo: — ¿Qué vas a decir de ella ahora? Adelante, dilo, piensas acercarte a ella y hablarle ¿No, qué le dirás?

Dinamarca casi se ve intimidado, pero respiró hondamente y contestó: —Quiero ir a hablar con ella para resolver todo este malentendido y decirle que ella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera y por eso la amo.

Escocia le miró fijamente, no contesto nada. En cambio fue Gales quien, con una de sus sonrisas extrañas, habló: — ¿Bromeas, no? Sabes que si le vuelves a hablar te mato.

—N-No me importa ¡Intentaré todo para poder hacerlo!

—Sí —dice Irlanda del Norte, colocando sus manos en las caderas— ¿Y luego qué, le dirás que también es muy inmadura o algo por el estilo?

Irlanda continuó: — ¿Te atreves a decir su nombre acaso? Dilo frente a mí, no te refieras a Inglaterra como "ella".

Las miradas de los hermanos se posaban sobre Dinamarca, quien se notaba nervioso y asustado, pero también valeroso. Aceptaría el desafío y arriesgaría todo por su ser amado.

Así que, armado de valor, señaló la mesa del bufet donde Francia estaba conversando con Inglaterra y se encaminó hasta ella. Respiró hondo nuevamente y con una sonrisa tanto nerviosa como orgullosa, le llamó gritando su nombre: — ¡Inglaterra!

La susodicha se giró a verle frente a él.

_Oh, ahora todo cobra sentido. Inglaterra se ve confusa y sólo le mira, como si esperara algo de él. Dinamarca no espera mucho, con un leve sonrojo continúa hablando: _—Primero que todo tengo que pedirte una disculpa por ser tan idiota ¡Pero es que ¿Cómo no serlo si me haces competencia con tu genialidad y hermosura?! ¡No se puede porque no sólo eres hermosa por fuera! Inglaterra, yo te amo sin importar nada y ahora estoy arriesgando mi vida sólo para demostrarte que te quiero demasiado y que… ¡No deseo que sólo seas mi Valentín, sino que también mi amada reina!

_No hay respuesta. Un silencio sepulcral invade la sala. Ella está intranquila, se ve sonrojada y nerviosa tanto como aliviada y feliz. Dinamarca parece que le da un ataque cardiaco, no mira a nadie ni nada más que Inglaterra quien sólo le dedica una leve sonrisa._

_Escocia toca el hombro del nórdico, el cual se pone pálido, al parecer el susto y se gira a ver a los hermanos._

— ¡No me maten, ustedes n-no pueden matar al rey del norte!

—Nadie te matará, idiota —responde Escocia, bufando molesto.

Entonces Gales sonríe tranquilo, se nota que ya no lo quiere matar. Las mellizas estás cruzadas de brazos con un rostro orgulloso, dicen casi riendo: —Aprobaste, felicidades, _Denmark__._

—Sólo que si vuelves a decir algo estúpido te mato sin pensar —completó Escocia al darse media vuelta e irse con Gales.

_Todos miramos a Inglaterra, esperando su respuesta. Su sonrojo aumenta al tratar de relajarse y sonreír sinceramente. Entonces el otro la mira ilusionado pero a la vez con miedo._

Ella responde: —Eres un idiota, escandaloso y torpe, pero…así me agradas por lo que te diré que sí.

_La sonrisa de Dinamarca se ensancha. Se ve feliz y no duda en abrazarla fuertemente. ¡Están llenos de amor y felicidad!_

El resto gritamos de alegría. Es una escena muy bonita que cierra con broche de oro.

_Dinamarca la mira, sonrojado, a los ojos. Ella sonríe levemente, escuchando lo que el otro va a decir._

— _Ieyelsker dey__._

—_I love you too._

_._

* * *

~~ "Ayayái": Expresión costarricense que denota decepción o lastimero. / _Country bullying: _Expresión creada por la autora para designar bullying de naciones. / _Mon amie Angleterre:_ Mi amiga Inglaterra. / _Denmark: _Dinamarca. / "_Ieyelsker dey"_ es la pronunciación de "Jeg elsker dig" que significa "Te amo" en danés. / _I love you too:_ Yo también te amo. ~~


	5. Rusia x Estonia

**Amigo secreto, Regalos y un Te amo.**

* * *

Última pareja del especial. Espero les haya gustado y que tengan un feliz día y una bella semana. Gracias de antemano por leer y por los coments.

— — — — —

Título: Te doy unas flores.

Pareja: Rusia x Estonia

— — — — —

¿Saben lo que hicimos esta vez?

_Lo que tú hiciste esta vez, mon cherie. No actúes sin pensar por favor._

Pero usted dijo que sonaba bien la idea. Por eso le envié girasoles a Estonia con una tarjeta que decía que venían de Rusia…

_Non, yo dije que la idea de dar flores sonaba bien, no que enviaras flores con emisor falso. Debes ser más honesta con tus planes, Costa Rica._

Pero Estonia se veía tan feliz cuando las recibió, todo sonrojado y hasta el verde agua de sus ojitos mostraba mucho brillo de emoción.

_¿Y qué hay de Rusia? Sí sabes que cuando Estonia le agradezca por las flores él se confundirá y negará que se las dio ¿No?_

Ehm…yo…esperaba que vos me ayudaras con eso así que…

_Mon Dieu! Está bien, te ayudaré pero será la última vez y sólo en el nombre del amour._

Entonces veré lo que planeas en menos de cinco segundos porque Rusia está entrando a la casa y Estonia se dirige con las flores en mano aparentemente para agradecerle.

_¡Flecha! ¡Dame una flecha rápido! _—Toma una flecha con punta filosa e innecesaria para apuntar al ruso que está a punto de entrar por la puerta.

¡Láncela ya!

_Espera un poco…_—apunta— _¡Ya!_

La flecha cayó justo en el pecho de Rusia.

_Ahora sólo queda esperar a que haga efecto. Estonia ya lo saludó con una sonrisa y algo de incredibilidad. __El báltico le dice: __— ¿Rusia, por qué el motivo de las flores que me enviaste?_

— _¿Flores? —se le nota confundido._

—_Sí, estas —y le muestra el ramo, lleno de hermosos girasoles._

_Él ladea la cabeza pensando, y luego de unos segundos sonríe con un ligerísimo sonrojo: —Ah, esas flores, Da…_

Parece que él piensa rápido. Se aprovecha de la situación. Su respuesta, después de una pausa es: —Ya lo recuerdo, esas flores te las envié porque quiero que seas uno con Rusia, _Da_.

Estonia se sonroja y pega un pequeño respingo, luego se relaja y dice con su tono tan relajado y lleno de tolerancia: —Era eso, gracias entonces.

—Nop. Yo me refería a que seas Uno con Rusia, _da_.

Su seriedad con su sonrisa demostraban que no mentía.

_Estonia no sabe qué contestar y al parecer algo revolotea en su interior, esa propuesta tan indecentemente romántica dejaría estático a cualquiera. Aunque debo admitir que me da algo de miedo, nuestro Rusia se ve adorable, y…_

¡Abraza a Estonia! Lo rodea con sus brazos llenos de amor y el otro sonríe levemente, sabe que el mayor lo quiere tanto como él…o tal vez no lo sabía y ahora sólo lo confirmó.

_En todo caso eso sería algo…Ehm, mo-mon cherie. ¿Notas algo raro?_

¿Qu-Que Rusia nos volteó a ver y nos sonríe y clava sus ojos tan púrpuras como el aura que a veces emana? Pues s-sí…lo acabo de notar.

—_Spasibo, da…_

Él susurró eso…¿Significa que sabe de nosotros?

_Y creo que él ya había enviado flores…en el bolcillo cae un recibo pero está tachado y arrugado…No llegaron a su destino._

¡Rusia ya le había enviado flores a Estonia! Oh…y ahora le da un cálido beso mientras lo rodea con sus brazos.

_Tal parece que no pensar las ideas va bien. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ayudar a alguien a declarar su amor._

_._

* * *

~~_ Mon cherie : _Mi querida. / _Mon Dieu!: _¡Dios mío! / _Spasibo, da:_ Gracias, sí. (El da es sí en ruso aunque el personaje lo use más como muletilla verbal.) ~~

— — — — —

_**~Fin~**_

— — — — —


End file.
